


Choices

by In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite/pseuds/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite
Summary: If Sasuke had went to talk to Naruto while Kakashi was talking to Inari during episode 12 of the first season (or Ch 22 of the manga). Juse a one-shot on what I think might have occured is Sasuke confronted Naruto about the argument between Naruto and Inari.





	Choices

"Don't you think you went too far, you idiot?" Naruto glanced up from his bed towards Sasuke, who was standing at the doorway.

  
"Agh, just leave me alone Sasuke. I'm not in the mood." Sasuke snorted before walking over to his blonde teammate, who had turned away from Sasuke while still lying on his side and facing the wall.

  
"Yeah, I think everyone knows what kind of mood you're in." The blonde simply chose to let out a hmph, making Sasuke sigh. "I know you meant that, but it wasn't directed at that brat, was it? You shouldn't take out your problems on him, idiot." Sasuke watched and frowned as Naruto mumbled something too quiet for him to hear. "What?"

"I said," Naruto all but growled out, "he's too much like me. At least like the past me that I used to be. And he's even more like how you used to be."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his teammate, taking the statement as an insult. "I was never like that crybaby of a brat."

"Now who's taking it too far?" The Uchiha simply continued glaring at the blonde who simply sighed and continued. "Oh come on, Sasuke. I remember sneaking into the hospital when I heard you were in there. It may have only been a week, but you were seriously messed up. In fact, he's the spitting image of how you were after whatever had happened. The only difference is that Inari never bothered to get stronger, unlike you who worked hard to get where you're t today. Unlike myself and Inari, I know that you're a genius. But that doesn't mean you're not human, you jerk. You had a tough time back then and were a serious wreck, but had every right to be, you know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, well, whatever to you too. Just be a cold-hearted jerk."

Once again Sasuke sighed, "What does this have to do with taking your emotions out on Inari?"

Naruto turned over to face Sasuke and for the first time since Sasuke got there, met his teammate's eyes. "He needed to hear it, Sasuke. I told him for the same reason I punch you in the face every once in a while. Sometimes we just need someone or something to bonk us on the head and steady us, so we can keep moving forward."

"You really are an idiot. How does hitting someone remind them to be steady?"

"Maybe it's because when we feel pain, we're reminded of what we need to continued on? I don't know. But Sasuke, isn't that why you beat me up to a pulp so often?"  
Sasuke simply stared at Naruto before turning back out the doorway. "Don't be stupid. I beat you up because you're a loser that can't seem to learn how to defend himself properly. To me, you're just a training dummy, something that I use to better myself."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is. I'm sure that's all it is when you wait for me to stand back up. I'm sure that's all it is when you stop and wait for me to catch up. And I'm sure that's all it is when you come and check to make sure I'm alive and well. I know we have an odd relationship, but if you hadn't been there and been my reason for pushing myself...I'm not sure where I'd be. So yeah, maybe I went too far with Inari, but without it, I don't think he'll be able to discover the courage his father left him."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke's back, "You know, you two are the lucky ones, Sasuke. You and Inari had family to leave something for you to learn, while I was forced to find something that I needed to learn on my own. Maybe that doesn't make sense, but what I mean is: you both had families who showed you what to be like when you grow up, and I had to figure it all out on my own." Naruto silently watched as Sasuke simply walked out; the words the raven-haired boy left echoed in the blonde's head as he went back to sleep.

" _Maybe you're the lucky one for being left a choice_."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, hopefully it's not too bad. (Just an old story from my fanfic account I wanted to put on here.) Please leave a review if you want, that would mean a lot to me! And special thanks to Unknown for editing! Hope you enjoyed and until next time~!


End file.
